Angel Fanfic Hiddlesworth
by AztridCervantes
Summary: Estoy abierta a recibir cualquier tipo de Reviews (no me molesta recibir opiniones crudas y reales) creo que eso me ayudará demasiado, espero lo disfruten y seguiré subiendo más poco a poco.


p class="MsoNormal""Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí y publique, creo que es mi opera prima, eh recibido buenos comentarios de él así que espero recibir comentarios aquí (ya sean buenos o malos) que uno necesita crecer, poco a poco seguiré pasando lo que tengo del Tumblr aquí, así que poco a poquito que aunque no es mucho, me eh animado hacer esto muy tarde y debo dormir más al rato so... espero que les guste!:')/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Un lunes cualquiera, si no fuera por el brillo espectacular que tiene el sol hoy, el viento que por alguna rara razón, voló de la primavera al verano, un verano no tan caluroso como otros, un día perfecto… para todos, menos para Tom Hiddleston./p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- more -/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom Hiddleston se quedaba pensativo leyendo una hoja, una hoja que traía noticias, no buenas, o no como el quisiera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo siento tom, se que te han llamado para hacer de nuevo el personaje de loki en los vengadores 2, y que estabas muy entusiasmado, pero con esto, lo mejor sería descansar, el trabajo de una película es muy demandante y en este momento no sería lo correcto- Dijo el doctor quien miraba con algo de tristeza en los ojos a tom, ya que lo conocía de mucho tiempo, para ser exactos, desde que era pequeño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No doctor, usted muy bien sabe que yo no soy de esas personas que se quedan todo el día en casa si no es para leer un buen libro, y la verdad lo que menos quiero ahora, es leer un libro, así que gracias por los resultados, solo dígame una cosa… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?- tom lo miro de reojo sin despegar su cara del papel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-6 meses, quizás mas, quizás menos… todo depende de…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-PERFECTO- exclamó tom que se levanto de un salto de la silla estirando su mano hacia el doctor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-con ese tiempo tengo suficiente para terminar la película- Sin mas que decir, se retiro del lugar, a paso lento, un paso que el solo podía hacer y aunque estuviera destruido por dentro, por fuera parecía estar mejor que nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de caminar y caminar por la ciudad, por fin llego a su casa, cansado… mas de lo habitual, entro rápidamente y no pudo evitar llorar, llorar porque la noticia que había recibido lo había destruido por dentro, porque sabía muy bien que haría sufrir a las personas que amaba… y a la persona principal, a Chris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suena el teléfono, pero tom esta tan exhausto que prefiere que la contestadora suene… es él, sintió como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo y de una cogió el teléfono./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hiddleston- Contesto en un chillido, tratando de calmar su voz y secando sus lágrimas con el puño de su camisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tom? ¿Te encuentras bien?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si… no te preocupes, ¿Qué pasa Chris?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Estoy feliz… quiero pensar que no me haz hablado por que tu también estas feliz… dime por favor que Joss te ah hablado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cuerpo de tom se estremeció cuando escucho la primera frase de Chris… el hubiera querido estar así… feliz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro que si Chris!, y discúlpame por no hablarte, tuve un compromiso… y bueno, tu mas que nadie sabe que estoy feliz por trabajar de nuevo contigo mi querido… Amigo.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom pudo sentir la sonrisa de Chris por el teléfono, los dos sabían muy bien que trabajar juntos era lo mejor que les pudo pasar en la vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de eso, los dos colgaron, tom no resistió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, suspiro fuertemente y se dijo así mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Muy bien Tom, ya sabes que queda poco tiempo así que toca disfrutarlo… disfrutarlo a su lado y bueno… creo que podre irme feliz.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom abrió su grande closet, y empezó a empaquetar su ropa para viajar a LA donde iniciarían las primeras grabaciones, por otra parte también estaba feliz de reencontrarse con sus grandes amigos… Robert, Chris, Scarlett y Mark./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los días fueron pasando, muy lentos para Tom, ya que trabajar con Chris nunca había sido fastidioso, cada que les tocaba una escena juntos, la disfrutaba demasiado, tanto que a veces joss lo regañaba… Pues él era el malo… no debía sonreír, pero era inevitable, ver a Chris a su lado, sonriéndole de oreja en oreja, esa sonrisa que hacia tan pequeños sus ojos, que muy apenas podía ver lo azules que podían ser, y esos labios, que casi desaparecían en cada carcajada, tan finos… tan delgados… tan jodidamente besables./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡TOM!- Grito Joss por tercera vez y Tom regreso a la realidad, a su triste realidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Disculpa Joss- Susurro Tom y volvieron hacer la escena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Para alegría de Tom, por fin el día había acabado, se sentía tan exhausto, y decidió irse a recostar por que el siguiente día de grabaciones sería peor… venían las escenas de peleas y golpes, y Tom, Tom simplemente no sabía si podría aguantar… Su enfermedad había ido acabando con su fuerza y sus ganas de seguir con el proyecto, su mente dejo esos pensamientos cuando Chris toco fuerte la puerta del camper./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Adelante-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chris entro, tan imponente como siempre, con ese cabello mas largo de lo habitual gracias a las extensiones, Tom lo miro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ahí estaba él, en su camper, enfrente… admirándolo, observando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces quiso besar pero no lo hacia porque antes de hacerlo, recordaba que el no era suyo, que el ya era feliz con otra persona… una chica, Mientras que Chris solo se atormentaba pensando, que si lo hubiera conocido antes, sin duda alguna, sin pensarlo dos veces, estaría con el, pero era mejor callarlo, por que pensaba que Tom solo era bueno con el por que era su mejor amigo. Únicamente su AMIGO./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una carcajada conecto a Tom con su cerebro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tom, ¿donde te habías metido?, te eh estado buscando por todos lados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Lo siento Chris, es que me siento muy cansado.- Tom sonríe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vale, no te preocupes, venía a decirte que los chicos saldrán por unas copas, no se si quieres ir… - Mientras decía eso, Chris se acercaba inconscientemente hacia Tom, sonriendo, como nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ehmm… Creo que esta vez no, quiero descansar un rato, ve y diviértete, gracias por la invitación.- Tom miro con unos ojos tan grandes, tan cristalinos, como si escondieran algo, algo tan profundo e hiriente que prefiere guardarlo a que haga daño a otra persona y fue cuando Chris se sentó a lado de Tom y lo abrazo, fue un abrazo diferente, no fue como cuando nació India, no fue como cuando se saludan, era un abrazo lleno de ternura, porque una parte de Chris sabia perfectamente que Tom no se sentía bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes Tom, me quedare contigo… aquí contigo.-Chris le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa que lo calmo, una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura, Chris saco su celular y puso música dejando su iPhone en unas bocinas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la cama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #8e8d97;""And I don't want the world to see me br / Cuz I don't think that they'd understand br / When everything's made to be broken br / I just want you to know who I am…"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y así pasaron las horas, entre platicas y risas, recordando desde el día en que se conocieron… fue inevitable su amor, y los dos lo sabían perfectamente, hicieron clic en el instante en que sus miradas se juntaron, fue la primera vez que tom se puso nervioso con alguien, y como no, si Chris se veía tan imponente con su chaqueta de cuero y unos vaqueros en un punto perfecto de lo justo, entre bromas y platicas, sin darse cuenta los dos se iban acercando cada vez mas,enamorados y era algo obvio, tan obvio que todos en el set ya se habían dado cuenta, ese brillo en los ojos de Tom al verlo andar, la sonrisa boba de Chris al verlo sonreír, no todos los días se veía… y no en todas las parejas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tom…- Susurro Chris, casi en silencio, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara, aunque solo estuvieran ellos dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dime Chris-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te… Te… Tengo que irme- Chris se paro de un golpe, se puso mas rojo que nunca y para disimularlo paso su mano por su cara, dando señal de que el sueño había apoderado su cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes Chris, tienes que descansar, ve…- Tom se acomodo en su cama y sin saberlo, se quedo dormido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La luz entro por la ventana, Tom se levanto, mas cansado que nunca… La enfermedad avanzaba sin ser piadosa de él, sin darle muchas fuerzas, Hoy se grabarían las escenas mas pesadas de toda la película, ya las ultimas, ya por fin las ultimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llego Tom algo decaído, ya con su traje y maquillaje, Joss solo gritaba para que acomodaran las luces, quitaran los cables, y que todos estuvieran en sus posiciones, y los demás… los demás estaban repasando sus líneas, todos menos Chris quien veía venir a Tom y fue cuando Chris hizo una mueca de terror… Corrió, Corrió rápido hacia Tom quien se desvanecía frente a el, tan lento, tan despacio que sentía que no llegaría, Tom cayo de rodillas, cansado, tan cansado que el solo respirar le ocasionaba dolor, un gran dolor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chris llego, por fin llego en cámara rápida, y lo sostuvo antes de que se desplomara por completo… Tom solo escuchaba voces, veía a sus compañeros correr hacia donde estaba el, y antes de cerrar los ojos, vio a Chris hablando… asustado, muy asustado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Tom?… ¿TOM?- Tom abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió, Sonrió porque Él estaba ahí, a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Chris…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No, no por favor, no hables si no es necesario-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Gracias…- Chris solo sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El doctor dio por hecho que lo que había sucedido era por el cansancio y estrés, sin saber que realmente la enfermedad de Tom avanzaba más rápido, mas rápido de lo que quisiera Tom y que sus días, estaban contados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lunes… Martes… Miércoles… los días pasaron, Tom se "recupero", tenía que terminar la película si o si, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor y sufrimiento el rodaje de la película termino, pero Tom no se sentía bien, tanto que no fue con los demás al bar para celebrarlo, ni al día siguiente ni a la semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chris, estaba lleno de preocupaciones, pensaba que Tom no le hablaba por lo de aquella noche, lo sabía, el no había dicho nada… pero… ¿y si Tom si quería escuchar la verdad? ¿Y si Tom si estaba enamorado de el, como el de Tom?, Chris daba vueltas por la recamara, pensando, suponiendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡SI!, El Miércoles se lo diré, no importa que pase, YO SE LO DIRÉ.- Chris cogió el teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Tom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"*Tom… Espero verte el miércoles en la premier eh!, Tengo algo que decirte*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Del otro lado estaba Tom, en una cama de hospital, con un respirador, con cables y cables conectados por todo su cuerpo, aun así, Tom sonrió al recibir el mensaje./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Domingo… Lunes… Martes… MIERCOLES./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El día tan esperado llego, Chris no cabía de emoción, por fin le diría a ese hombre que lo amaba con cada centímetro de su piel, que nunca se lo dijo por miedo al rechazo pero que por alguna razón ahora sabía que el sentía lo mismo, las horas pasaban, Chris se mordía las uñas, y su mente no se despegaba de la imagen de Tom de aquella noche…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #8e8d97;"9:00pm, Los Ángeles/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos estaban listos para salir por la alfombra roja… Antes de entrar a la premier, Todos hablaban y reían, por fin el día había llegado y ahí estaban… todos reunidos, llenos de felicidad… menos Chris, quien veía la puerta con desespero hasta que una mano lo calma un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No te preocupes, Tom esta bien- Joss sonríe y se retira, estaban a 5 minutos de salir por la gran puerta, pero Chris seguía mordiéndose las uñas y fue hasta ese momento, Cuando Joss contesto una llamada y su cara cambio por completo… De estar feliz paso en menos de 5 segundos a preocupación y volteo, todos voltearon a ver a Chris quien no entendía bien lo que pasaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Chris…. Es… es Tom- Joss colgó el teléfono, y anuncio la dirección del hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ve Chris… Ve con él, no te preocupes por esto, iríamos todos pero… sabes bien que no podemos dejar esto así- Susurro en un tono muy melancólico Scarlett, quien acariciaba el hombro de Chris, un Chris ido, en shock, un Chris que le recorrían miles de cosas por la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="color: #8e8d97;"¿Tom? Pero… pero si Tom estaba bien… ESTABA bien, no, no le puede pasar nada, no ahora que eh decidido a ser feliz con el y con india… no, no ahora que eh decidido en decirle todo, en que no me ah importado nada y lo eh demostrado, ahora que todos se han dado cuenta, no…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A Chris le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, y corrió, corrió casi en un suspiro, todos los recuerdos de ellos dos le pasaron por la mente mientras corría, corría hacia su coche, el tiempo le pasaba lento, como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, como si su alma hubiera salido de él, se sentía tan impotente, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, corría y corría, hasta llegar a su coche y arrancarlo, manejando a toda velocidad, ya que el camino era largo, el hospital estaba algo lejos de ahí, y sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba, y los recuerdos ahí seguían, talándole la mente…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Y sus ojos se cristalizaron, el solo pensar que perdería a Tom le daba un puñetazo en el estomago… como si el propio Hulk lo hiciera de verdad, su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba más cuando sus recuerdos lo perseguían… cuando se acordaba de las mil y una veces que estuvieron apunto de besarse… pero que ALGO los detenía.. Algo… O alguien… EL mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Srita, PORFAVOR dígame donde se encuentra el Sr Hiddleston.- Dijo con una voz tan cortada que la enfermera apenas pudo entenderle, y ella solo sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Buenas noches Sr. Hemsworth, lo estaba esperando venga por aquí por favor.- Se dio la media vuelta y lo llevo por un pasillo largo, largo, demasiado largo para el momento, las luces eran muy brillantes, las paredes demasiado blancas, las enfermeras y los doctores pasaban alado de el y llegaron al cuarto, a Chris le temblaron las manos por una milésima de segundo y por fin abrió la puerta y si… ahí estaba Tom… demacrado, pero sonriente y viéndolo, viéndolo fijamente… no sabía como Tom podía seguir así de alegre… y Chris.. Chris solo camino rápido a donde estaba y se inco tomando de la mano a Tom y sin pensarlo lloro… lloro y se libero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por favor Chris… no llores… que me harás llorar- Tom sonríe y levanta la cara de Chris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto Tom? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?… ¿Acaso no… no me quieres?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom Sonríe. –Claro que te quiero… de echo… te amo y por eso no quise lastimarte… no con esto… - A Tom se le cristalizaron los ojos… al ver así a Chris… Pues Tom nunca quiso ver unos ojos tan llenos de miedo y tristeza… y menos si eran los ojos de Chris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tom… Tom yo también te amo y mucho, no sabes cuanto – Chris beso la mano de Tom varias veces y cerró los ojos más fuertes que nunca, deseando que esto, solo fuera un sueño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te amo Chris, gracias por todo, por todos estos años… Se Feliz con Elsa, se feliz muy feliz con ella, y con india, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No Tom, tu estarás conmigo porque TE AMO Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI desde el primer día que te vi y si, si fui un estúpido, un estúpido por no haberte dicho antes esto, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto, tanto.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom solo sonrió, porque era lo mejor que hacia, era lo único que podía hacer y acaricio el cabello de Chris, ese cabello que siempre le había gustado, lo miro, lo miro con todo el amor que pudo soportar estos años, vio como esos ojos azules se cristalizaban mas y mas, y se llenaban de una tristeza mas profunda que el mar, Tom lo supo, Tom por fin lo supo, supo que era correspondido desde el primer momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde… debía irse, cuidar a Chris desde otro mundo, Cuidarlo siempre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La mano de Tom apretó muy fuerte la de Chris, quien tenía la cara entre las sabanas y Chris lo miro, y se acerco a esos labios que tantas veces quiso besar… y lo hizo, por fin lo hizo…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El beso de sus sueños, uno cálido y tierno pero lleno, muy lleno de amor./p  
p class="MsoNormal""emspan style="color: #8e8d97;"And I'd give up forever to touch you br / Cuz I know that you feel me somehow br / You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be br / And I don't want to go home right now br /br / And all I can taste is this moment br / And all I can breathe is your life br / Cuz sooner or later it's over br / I just don't want to miss you tonight/span/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando Chris se separo, Tom ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y su mano había perdido la fuerza de un principio, ahora su piel era más pálida, mas fría, y Chris… Chris solo lloro, porque ese beso… fue el primero, y el último./p


End file.
